Papyrus
Summary Papyrus is Sans' younger brother and one of the two guards of Snowdin Village. Energetic, naive, and optimistic to a fault, he constantly attempts to capture Frisk in hopes of becoming a member of the Royal Guard and thus popular amongst the residents of the Underground. His brashness belies his incredible kindness, and he ultimately attempts to befriend Frisk on every route to varying degrees of success. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Papyrus the Skeleton, THE GREAT PAPYRUS (only referred to as this by himself) Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Likely in his teens to early 20s (Papyrus' username on Undernet is "COOLSKELETON95," which would make him between 15 and 25 due to the game taking place in the year 201X) Classification: Monster, Skeleton, Professional(ly bad) chef, "Famous Member of the Royal Guard" (Note: Not yet a famous member of the royal guard), "All-Around Nice Guy" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Magic, Levitation, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Gravity Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Blue attacks, Danmaku, Resistance to cold, Large amount of willpower, Limited Power Sensing (Senses the Annoying Dog's power, even over the phone) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stronger than many members of the Royal guard and is comparable to RG01 and RG02. Has fought and trained with Undyne who acknowledges him as a physically powerful opponent) Speed: Transonic combat speed (Superior to the other snowdin monsters and should be comparable to greater dogs attacks. Gave Undyne a considerably difficult fight during training) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Papyrus has a defense value of 20, which should provide a large boost to his natural defenses) Stamina: Relatively high, though he can tire rather quickly if he overexerts himself Range: Tens of meters with bone attacks Standard Equipment: His "battle body", a virtually inexhaustible amount of bones Intelligence: Papyrus is not the sharpest tool in the shed, being the only monster who will capture Frisk alive rather than kill him and will even mistake a vaguely humanoid rock for Frisk on occasion. His puzzles often do not work or are extremely easy to solve, and he is ultimately rather ineffectual in his attempts to injure the player outside of direct combat. In addition, he is also extremely innocent and naive, always believing that there is good in everyone and continues to smile and attempt to get Frisk to change their ways despite being murdered by him in the Genocide Route. However, he has shown moments of brilliance on occasion, such as the time in which he used reverse psychology to get Undyne to become "besties" with Frisk Weaknesses: Too kindhearted to actually hurt anyone (Note that this puts the limitations of his given feats, especially in comparison to other monsters such as Undyne (She remarks that he is extremely strong, even by her standards, but wouldn't hurt a fly, hence why she keeps putting off his desire to join the Royal Guard) in perspective, as we've never seen Papyrus actually trying to KILL someone, merely capture them alive), Not very bright. If he's not determined to kill his foes, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, his defenses will weaken Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode:' Papyrus has the ability to turn his opponent's soul blue, a trait he shares with his brother. However, Papyrus seems to have less of a mastery over it, as he only seems to be able to ground his opponents and not control the direction of their movement or fling them around. *'Bone Attacks:' Papyrus will send numerous bones at his opponent in varying patterns and speeds. He will also often throw in unique structures and blue bones, which can only be avoided by remaining perfectly still. Gallery ' PapyrusArtwork.jpg|Papyrus' Steam card art. papyrus clothes.jpg|The clothes Papyrus apparently always wears underneath his regular clothes. papyrus wowie.jpg|How can you say 'no' to this face? papyrus frustrated.gif|Papyrus once again frustrated by Sans' constant joking. papyrus attack.gif|Papyrus demonstrates his ability to use Blue Mode in order to add "weight" to his enemy's soul and restrict their options for movement. Undertale dfccc6 5722021.jpg|Papyrus' Tarot Card ' Videos Others Notable Victories: Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) Robbie’s Profile (Robbie had a week of prep, and both were 9-A and bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (They started 20 meters away from each other) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Undead Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Armored Characters Category:Bone Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9